Glint of Hope, Touch of Despair, Gift of Love
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: You know that story when the girl falls in love with the boy but the boy falls in love for another boy and this second boy is in love with the girl? It sounds cliché but somebody had passed for something like that. Now imagine when this second boy starts to realize that the love for the girl dwells and starts to go for the second boy, in which he met when they was kids.


**Another One Piece fanfiction with my second favorite straight couple with something more XD. This story is a prompt with Christmas theme of the group One Piece girls and a very special and long one.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing: KidxLawxNami**

 **AU**

 **One Piece and the characters here portrayed belongs to Eichiro Oda.**

 **Lyrics are from the songs "Immortality" from Cartoon ft.** **Kristel Aaslaid** **and "Buttons" from The Pussycat Dolls ft. Snoop Dogg.**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 **Glint of Hope, Touch of Despair, Gift of Love**

You know that story when the girl falls in love with the boy but the boy falls in love for another boy and this second boy is in love with the girl? It sounds cliché but somebody had passed for something like that. Now imagine when this second boy starts to realize that the love for the girl dwells and starts to go for the second boy, in which he met when they was kids.

Yeah, pretty much like that.

But the girl is bold as also is the second boy, and they both fight to have the love of the first one. How everything started I'll tell you now.

… **..**

Nami remembers very well when she saw Trafalgar Law for the first time in her life.

Returning from school, her pathway to her house where she lived with her adopted mother and sister; Bellemere and Nojiko, was through a neighborhood with enormous houses where rich families lives, at the far end of the street of that luxurious houses are the more modest house of her mother, a all white with three stores house with a plantation of oranges on the backyard. In her small steps of her 10 years old body while her mother and walked her home passes through one of that big houses which in the front was a moving truck unloading various boxes, a black BMW also stationed on the front and two people there. To be more exact a male adult and a boy. The man seemed confused with something as the boy seemed to be bored.

\- "I really don't know the exact address…" The blond man told to the truck driver, looking around for anything to remedy this question. Seeing Bellemere passing the blond man stops her walking. – "Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me which street is this one?" - Bellemere being a very hospitable woman she helps the male. – "The name of the street is Mikan Boulevard and the name of the neighborhood is Cocoyashi Village. – The truck driver writes down on his papers the information, going back to the truck to finish to unload. The blond male thanks profusely Bellemere, which Bellemere soon says that is alright; if he needs anything she lives on the end of the street and he can goes there to ask anything.

While both adults talked Nami's eyes diverted for the boy that had got closer to his father. Seeing him up and close she realized that the boy looks ways older than herself. He was wearing white pants with a black buttoned up shirt, black boots and a furry white and black dotted hat, his skin was a shade more tanned than hers, black unruly hair. But what entranced her was his blue-gray eyes that were aimed directed to her chocolate ones.

His eyes are beautiful.

Eyes of a prince.

The intensity of it made the girl recoil behind her mother legs, her cheeks getting shades red. Her heart had done some somersaults but she didn't understand why. Seeing it Bellemere looks down at her blushing daughter with a smile, the shyness of the girl so rare with the bold personality she has. – "Nami, why don't you greet mister Rocinante and his son Trafalgar?"

Said blond man knees on the floor and gets a hold of her tiny hand, kissing her knuckles. – "It's a pleasure, Nami."

A big, goofy smile adorns his face, making Nami giggle a little bit, and her shyness melting. – "The pleasure is mine, mister Rocinante."

\- "Don't be shy, Law. Greet her too." – Nami looked at him again; the shyness returning when her eyes were once locked with the boy.

The boy takes of his hat and bows down a little bit in a gentleman like. – "Misses Nami, it's a pleasure."

The girl mumbles the reply and soon pulls on Nojiko's dress. – "Nojiko, let's go home. I want to pick some oranges and eat them." - Sensing that her little was really shy towards more the new boy than the situation, she giggles while being a little merciful with the child.

\- "Mother, I'll go first. Nami is hungry." – With that the purple-haired girl leads her sister home. Nami looks behind and realizes that the boys sight never had left her. She quickly looks to the front, pulling her sister to get faster home.

Later that day Bellemere ask to the red-haired child why she was so shy. Nami says that the boy looks like a prince that is why she was so is so different from a troublemaker from her school, which was always picking on her because of her size or hair.

\- "Eustass is still bothering you? I told him to stop it." –Eustass Kid is a boy which is in the same class as Nojiko. He started later school, and since the 13 years old red-head discovered that Nami is his classmate's little sister he was always making the red-haired girl angry and she doesn't know why.

Some years passes and Nami reaches her 15 years old, her body now starting to develop curves that made other girls jealous. And Eustass being more bothersome to her, the motives now were different; he wanted to her to be his girl. When Nami reached home told to her sister when Kid asked her out Nojiko her laughed her ass off, saying that it was expected because Eustass always was calling her attention. Eustass had filled prettily, his frame getting taller, his pale skin and crimson hair getting a nice contrast with the now dark themed colored clothes he chooses to wear.

Nami of course refused Kid, she had eyes for someone else. Kid wasn't like him.

It was months before that she realized that innocent feelings and curiosity about Trafalgar had gone towards love and obsession. She sometimes would espionage through the window of her room what the now 21 years old, medicine student (from what she heard from her mother via mister Rocinante). The lanky and small boy had grown up to be tall as his father is, his frame had become lean, his hands sporting some tattoos, the golden earrings glinting on the sun and the most well made sideburns and goatee sported on his face.

Her prince had become a dark one, a type of darkness which made her heart fear and excite which single time she could glimpse at him when she goes back from school or the weekends she spent in home.

It was on those days that once again Kid bothered so much to walk her home that she relented, so like this he would let her be for a little. When both red-heads reached Nami's home that the girl's heart beats a little faster.

There on the porthole was her mother talking with Mr. DonQuixote and Law with them. Reaching her mother's side she greeted both males hastily, saying that she had a load of homework to do, her hand dragging a sundenly quiet Kid.

When they both reached the living room the younger man started to ask questions about the other man. Nami expected tones of jealousy coming from the Kid (since he proclaimed that Nami was his girl) however his tone was pure curiosity. She got suspicious but she let it slide. Maybe Kid was behaving because of her mother.

The he started to walk her home every day, his neck straining when sometimes both red-heads are blessed with the rare sight of Law on his father's house. The boy asked more and more about him.

Nami got really suspicious.

...

On the last year of Kid on school both him and Nami got closer, his insistence on the younger girl as his completely disappeared. She wanted to understand why the sudden change of heart of the male but she remained quiet.

It was in one of the customary accompanied walk back home together that Nami realized the why, or for better words, saw it.

It was from one of that rare moments which they both saw her dark prince on his father's house. They both strained their necks to look at the dark-haired man and said man finally knowledge them. Nami was waiting for that intense stare to lock in here but instead it was on Eustass. She glances to the male at her side and see that the golden eyes of his directed for the other man.

A bad feeling made present on her.

She had to literally drag Kid from there to go home. The red-haired grins at the other man lt and let the girl leads the way. Leaving her in the porthole Eustass goes back in hurried steps. Seeing that Nami hurriedly goes up to her room, catching her telescope (which she asked from her mother as an excuse to look the stars) to look at Law's house. What she saw made her heart to stop and her stomach to drop.

There on the front of her prince's house Kid was talking with Law animatedly, the older male smiling in a way which Nami saw in those years. One of Kid's hands post itself on the wall behind Law, his face getting closer of the older man. Suddenly both hands of Law goes up and grabs the younger's face, bringing that dark red painted lips to his in a slow and deep kiss.

Nami gasped in shock while at it. That is why he never looked at her with interest, just that intense, gelid stare. She took off her eyes of the scene, dropping the binoculars on the floor, her heart panging painfully.

That's why Kid stopped to annoy her. That's why Law never looked at her with want when she got more curvaceous.

Her dark prince likes princes too. And the annoying classmate or her sister, being adventurous as he is has go for it when had given the chance.

While crying her sorrows on her pillow the girl wondered how she'll be able to live with that now.

...

The very end of Kid's last year on high school was a cold shoulder from Nami. She refused to let the red-head walk her home, this as an excuse to see her neighbor not as good as it was before (she even threatened to punch his face with he persisted to questioning her why such change of mind). When the bell of the school made its last ring she goes out like lightning, not wanting to face anymore the man which she considered traitorous for have stolen Law from her.

 _But he never was yours in the first place._ – The little voice en her head, which must be her reason talking that this obsession must go away. Her dark prince isn't her prince anymore, and even less hers.

Now she needs to erase both males from her mind, focus on her last year studies to be able to enter in the Sabaody University in the Grand Line city and got the hell away from the memories that she has from both males, even if it cost her to be separated from her mother and sister. Meteorology is her passion and thankfully for her on Sabaody she could get a percentage of discounts on her studies and be able to pay a room inside her the campus, but the want to espionage with her trustful binoculars about what's happening with both of males sometimes got better of her.

Today is Thursday, the day which her neighbor is on his father's house, alone while Mr. DonQuixote is currently stationed in another city because of his work (yes, she's tracking the routine of the dark-haired man) and conveniently Kid would pass the night with him. Nami cringed her teeth with what is passing in those moments when a 20 years old full of hormones male like Eustass would do with a 23 years old man which has an experience in the medical field… Her hands are itching to see what will happen today.

And she had gone to see, abandoning the pencil on her annotations she goes to the telescope that now is placed strategically on her home. Exactly at 9 pm Kid arrived on his new motorcycle (a custom made by himself, from what she heard from her sister), the crimson hair unruly as ever and even more spikier, the salacious grin on the still pale face combining with the spurt of growth and muscle the male had in the last year she didn't see him anymore. The dark prince going out to greet his boyfriend, or whatever Kid is now, the now trademarked smirk on his face, a yellow and black sweater with blue and dotted jeans, and for all the seven circles of paradise, that unruly hair was free from the furry hat.

Every time she sees that thick, black and blue hair she swoons over, and sighs because her finger would never touch them.

They share a kiss and after Kid pull Law inside the house eagerly. Losing her clear sight she maneuvers to looks at the window that she found months before belongs to Law's room, a few minutes and nothing. When she was about to give up they appears on the window, showing to her eyes a sight that she never experimented before and make her jealousy and sorrow spike. A deep, full of caring kiss they shared. Such kiss which moments later turn into a more ardent one, the sight of the tongues dancing and hands running sensuously on their bodies and hair, making a strange and new heat coil on her lower belly.

Then they both take off their shirts, the sight of the big muscles encased on pale skin of Kid and the tanned and tattooed skin from Law making her swallow dry and wet her lips. The sight of them entwined on this passionate hug she found it very sexy. She certainty should be found it disgusting and outrageous since she wanted to be on Kid's place in this exact moment, sharing the heated kiss with Law however the sight of that muscles dancing under what looks to be smooth skin from both males making her hot.

To her bad luck Kid pulls the curtain over the window, signalizing that the show is over for her. Returning to the desk she looks to her annotations and realizes she'll not be able to study with the sight still fresh on her memory. Not in her wildest dreams she would think that sensual moments shared between men would be so exciting for her. With the idea on her head she goes to research about this kind of love, if it is just spike of the moment to see two half-naked pretty men (and she admitted that Kid turned to be a sexy man) being sensual at her raging hormones or it's something she will get really interested for her more secret enjoyments.

\- "Just a little research and then I'll go to sleep." – The girl said to herself. Moments later she had spent almost the entire of the night searching for it, to the point to find illustrations and stories about. Checking out the time she hurriedly turned off the computer and goes to her bed, the last moments before falling asleep being why in the hell she found so exciting in seeing two men being sensual to each other.

...

Finally the god forsaken last year of hard study had comes to an end, and together with it, her interest about gay love getting deeper and deeper (to the point of her boldly going to research some videos of gay porn on her cellphone during the darkest hours of the night).

Putting those dangerous thoughts aside she focused on the traditional a ball would be thrown in the spacious courtyard of the school. Of course Nami got all giddy over it, she fancies a lot dresses, even more when the dress has deep v neck and a slit to show her legs with complete make-up and high heels. She kept herself going to mall from mall, boutique from boutique to find the perfect dress, choosing a dark red one with silver heels, the back and silver eye-shadows going nicely with her chocolate eyes and the crimson lipstick. Small silver earrings and a delicate silver chain on her neck complemented the assemble.

Nothing could be wrong on this night. Until her mother revealed who would be accompanying her to during the ball.

Mr. Rocinante was there using the formal black tuxedo with white shirt, standing on the door waiting for Bellemere and her two daughters approach them, standing at his side was Kid with also a black tuxedo, black shirt and black tie, the contrast of the dark color being nice with his pale features and crimson hair. When she looked to Law she had to hold her breath, butterflies flapping on her stomach when she saw the man on his all handsomeness with a white tuxedo, black shirt and red tie. The unruly and inviting dark strands combed in a way seems to be classic and stylish at the same time, it combining with his sideburns and goatee. She felt herself suddenly shy, like a little girl seeing the god of an adult the very man on her front is. This obsession will be her downfall someday.

Courteous as always Rocinante greeted her mother with a kiss on her knuckles and after going to kiss Nojiko's and last hers. – "You and your daughter looks stunning, misses Bellemere."

Her mother giggles a little bit, a blush dusting her cheeks. – "You three also look handsomely, Rocinante."

Seeing her mother blushing like that and Nojiko giggling at Nami's side, the younger girl whispers at her sister. – "I want details later."

Then Nami's hand is suddenly grabbed by a large and warm one, her face seeing Kid colored lips descending on her fingers. – "If I thought you would looks that stunning I would repeat an year more and stick like a glue to your side."

\- "Fortunately you didn't. Less bothersome and attention diverting for me." – Her instinct was to reply like that to suppress the sudden nerves and weird shyness from being closer of Kid. Maybe is because he's sleeping with the man she still desires against her will, she thought.

 _ **I was not ready  
To fall in like I'm wasted  
My heart grows heavy  
Don't taste me rushing  
And keep your words naked  
You got me blushing**_

Then the warm touch was replaced by a colder one, moist and soft lips kissing her fingers, Law silver eyes locked on hers – Like Eustass-ya I regret immensely to not have pass a little more time with you. I would likely be glad to be your pair on this ball."

 _Very unlikely, since you preferred what Eustass have between his legs than what I've in mine._ – This was the response Nami wanted to give, but she mumbled a thank you. When her eyes looked at his finger she saw a silver ring with a small band on his right ring finger. After she looked to Kid's hand an exact copy was on the pale right finger.

 **A** _ **nd you forever I'll follow  
You'll be my holy ground  
You forever I'll follow**_

 _They're dating? How? When? Why?_ – She looked to Law's eyes and saw that his eyes are still looking at her, a smirk appearing when he knew where she is thinking about the rings.

 _ **In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free  
In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free**_

 _I need to get away from him, at least to just regain my breath and calm my nerves._ – Quickly she pulled away her hand from his grasp and turned to her mother. – "My pair is waiting for me on the ballroom, on their table. I'll join them." – Her mother nodded at that. - "Nojiko, you want to come?"

\- "Later, Nami. I'll stay a little bit with mother. Just go and have fun." – Nami nods at that and quickly walks away, not sparing a glance at Kid or Law. But she could still feel that silver gaze boring on her, probably the smirk still plastered on his face. On vengeance she purposely sashayed her hips, to let him know what he lost.

He damn knew about her feelings, and is just playing with it instead of just negating her for once and all.

 _Fucking jerk._

After this moment Nami truly enjoyed the ball at its content, dancing with a brown-haired imperative boy from the second classroom called Luffy as also his older brother, Ace. She particularly liked to dance with Ace because the male was stunning with his big smile, dark shagged hair and freckles over his sun tanned cheeks, his built being tall and lean (as far as she could feel when her fingers lingered in some places). Her heart sometimes beat a little faster when he smiled at her, the dimples on her cheeks being cute on him. It makes her completely forget about Law and Kid. Him made her forget the pain of love she lives on daily basis.

 _ **You left me crying  
And running through a ghost town  
Alone and stranded  
Why leave me hoping  
And guessing for the answers  
No place stays forbidden**_

Maybe she should go for it, kiss him near the mouth, and make a move to him realize she's interested; a chance to be happy, just for a fleeting moment.

 _ **In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free  
In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free**_

She pulled Ace by his hand for a far and less crowded area. When she leaned against the wall and gave a mischievous smile to the man at her front he understood clearly what she wanted. His eye hooded while his smile turned sensual, his lips parting when he descended on hers, his hands so delicate on her frame while his lips are slow and sweet. She thought that on her first kiss it would ignite a fire on her body, making her see colors behind her eyes and her heart beats faster to the point she would faint. However it wasn't what she wanted deeply.

She want the warmth of that hands on her frame to be colder and far more possessive, for the slight chapped lips being moist and soft, to feel coarse hairs of a goatee brushing her chin…

Nami realized that Ace isn't enough to extinguish Law from her mind. No man will be capable of that and it proved on the kiss.

Her eyes suddenly opened during the kiss, feeling something on her direction, she saw a pair of silver eyes looking directly at what she was doing tables away. She felt suddenly ashamed, stopping the kissing. – "I'm sorry to have kissed you, it was a mistake." – Not letting the other answer she quickly mixed on the heavy crowd, disappearing of the ballroom and going directly to a spot of green area which was silent and isolated from the fuss on the other yard. She sat on a bench which was under a tree, said bench hidden from the vision of people. Sighing deeply at her predicament, she wondered why she had done.

\- "Probably he wasn't a good kisser, maybe it's why you're hiding from him." – The deeper and very familiar voice coming behind her, making the red-head gasp loudly and quickly turn around to see Trafalgar goddamned Law standing there, the smirk still on his face.

\- "That isn't of your concern. What I do or don't do with my body or lips are my own problem."

\- "I think maybe it wasn't what you truly crave for…"

\- "Oh God…"

\- "I must say that is really a sad and pitiful way to waste a first kiss, don't you think?"

The rage boiled inside Nami, she clenched both wrists and rose up, getting closer from where Law is. – "Why the fuck you care?"

\- "Such a dirty mouth. I wonder with whom you learned such words…"

\- "Blame your boyfriend to curse a lot while chatted with me. And don't avoid my question. "

\- "Oh yes, my Eustass-ya… May I question you how much of your dirty mind enjoyed seeing me and Eustass caressing and kissing each other with that telescope of yours on your window?" He started to step forward while she stepped back, until her knees bumped on the bench and she falls on the wood material of it. Not once Law moved to prevent her fall. Instead the older male boldly pulled the leg he could reach through the dress's slit around his waist while sitting on the bench, leaning down so that his face gets inches from her.

 _ **My mind faded  
My body wasted  
What we created  
Must've been fated**_

\- "Did that kissing made you all hot and bothered downstairs, Nami-ya?– The girl felt dizzy with his proximity, his thumb stroking on the sensitive skin of the knee he is holding. His breath fanning or her lips and nose, his lips so close and so damn inviting that just need to raise her head and close that few inches to taste him.

One of his hands grabbed one of her wrists that on instinct had gone to his shoulders and pushed on the bench while the grip on her knee got stronger. She was trapped on his clutches and now her only way to get out of the situation is screaming or just let he does what he wanted. – "Did you just kissed that boy as pretence to get my attention, Nami-ya? Because be sure you're getting my full attention now." – Her heart beats so faster with his words, her finger closing tight on his holding hand.

\- "Get off me."

\- "I think not, after all now I'm compelled to give you the real experience." – With that words his lips descended into hers, the lips that she felt moist and soft on her hand hours earlier now hot and manipulative, together with those the angle that he was bend over her make she feel how warm and sturdy his body is. The teeth nipping on her lower lip making the girl gasp, which he took the chance to slip his tongue inside sweep his muscle inside her mouth. His kiss was bruising and demanding, she couldn't think, just feels him make her excited for more.

 _ **Just promise me  
Immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free  
In immortality  
I can see  
You & me  
Free**_

The kiss suddenly ended as the same way it started, the red-head whimpering with the sudden loss of his lips. He smirked at that. – "Be sure of that, Nami-ya, that you wanted to tease me by such means I'll give to you the proper punishment. Maybe it may be good or maybe it may be bad for you." – To end this he moves to her leg, his lips descended on the skin near the end of her inner thigh and sucking harshly. Satisfied that the bite will bruise, he moves away from her. – "Just like a passage a saw in a book, when you give a glint of hope, the want is always with a touch of despair, for after becomes a gift of love. You must learn all the three of them to know what feels like to fall in love for someone. From what I see, what do you feel of me aren't good enough for you to go after and talk to me. Don't confuse desire with love, Misses Nami. They're very similar but one doesn't last."

Nami doesn't know how much time she spent lay down on that bench after Law walked away, she even thought that the situation she passed instants before is a mere dream. But the slight ache from her swollen lips and on her knee made her realize that it truly happened. The girl raised form there and returned to the ballroom, all happy and giddy that finally she received what she sought for three years. However when she settled on the table of her family, she saw something which made her happiness go downfall.

There, on the same spot where she kissed Ace before was Law and Kid on a hot make out session, Law's eyes was closed, his hands clutching on Kid's waist while their lips moved fast, the sight should made her boils and her lower belly warm because she wanted so much to have Law lips on hers again and Kid was having it all for himself.

Law's eyes open and he looks directly to her while still kissing his boyfriend. She grits her teeth in rage because the bastard had the audacity to break the kiss and smirks at her direction, and then, to her surprise, Kid turns his face to look at her, his smirk matching his boyfriend's. Kid probably knows what his boyfriend had done to her and approve (probably because she refused him so much and now she's paying the price). Their smirks are full of malicious intent in hot ways that she felts like a prey of two hungry lions (or a lion and a panther, if you put that way), frozen on the sight and incapable to look away.

Thankfully Nojiko snapped her out of it. – "Mother wants to go home. Will you stay?"

\- "No, no, I'm tired and I'd enough, I just want to sleep. Let's go home." – With that she rose up and walked away, not sparing a glance to the couple on that spot.

...

Nami at her 20 years old woke with her friend Vivi shaking her from her little nap time over her books on the desk. Her lack of sleeping being form the memory of the night in the ball years ago, the threat that Law made on that eventful day had return with full force after months of her successfully forgetting that. Maybe she could blame from have spotted Eustass Kid taking the same Physics class in the same room that she takes on her course.

Yes, she had entered the Sabaody University on the course of Meteorology like she wished for after she turned 18, where unusual situation she reunited with Luffy on the random. As the months passed on that very first year she also met Zoro, a quiet and serious man with green hair which was in the taking courses to be a physiotherapist (that in his vague times he participated on the Kendo league), Sanji, a blond man and ladies lover, which is taking Gastronomy, Usopp a funny liar that is on Production Engineering, Chopper a cute and genius young man which is on Medicine, Franky, Robin and Brook, her favorite teachers on the course.

With this people she felt safe since her family is miles away from her. Even the presence of Usopp taking the Physics classes with her was like a safe guard from Kid's presence. The tension was even worse because he doesn't acknowledge her, like he doesn't know her. She doesn't know what the worst is, to Kid not once glance at her while she is near or the threat from years ago.

However her stomach dropped even more when she and Usopp exited the building, Nami seeing a familiar figure leaning on the wall, making her stop her walking for after the red-haired male pass her and goes directly to the other man. The kiss they shared there was light however the memories that the innocent act brought back to her made her blush. Quickly she snatched Usopp's arm walked faster to go away from there but she couldn't stop to glance to them at the corner of eye.

Their smirks were there. And then, after so many months the feel of being the weak pray came with full force at being the direct object of that silver and gold gaze.

After meters away from there that Nami stopped. – "Whata hell was that for, Nami? It's just like you saw a ghost."

\- "It's nothing, Usopp. Just want to walk away before the place gets too much crowded, that is all." – She never said to any of her friends to happened on that night, not even for Robin, which she had as a second old sister while there, too much embarrassing to share.

The next weeks passed quickly, the end of her third year on the university together with the tests coming closer and closer and her stress get higher, to the point to forget about the other men. But then her mother calls, saying that she can pass, at least, the holiday festivities all of them together, also mentioning that Mr. DonQuixote will be together to enjoy the Christmas dinner with them. Her worries goes high with that, if Rocinante will be there probably Law will appears with Kid in tow.

Damn, she misses her family so much but the prospect to have to put a nice smile while seeing those two, to cope with the lingering tension that something might go out of her control. But her mother is pleading her to go home; she can't refuse when her mother is like this.

\- "Okay, mom, I'll be there."

...

She arrives at 23th in the night, very tired because the plane she took was on delay for many hours to take flight and then more an hour or so in a cab to reach Cocoyashi Village. When she reached the doorstep her mother and sister encompassed her into a tight and prolonged hug, making Nami to go to tears of how much she missed them. Then the red-head voiced that everything they wants to know she'll say tomorrow, what she wants now is to take a bath and go to sleep.

After a lengthy bathtub time she had go to her old room, her eyes looking around and seeing that her things are still where she left three years ago. And then her gaze hits her telescope, the object still and place and probably pointing to where she wasted so many times gazing at, the need to gaze at it and see what is happening on that adjacent house growing, her heart saying to go there and satisfy her curiosity. She puts her hands on the object and looks through the glasses, first she looks at the ground floor and catches Mr. Rocinante eating something while watching TV, then she goes up to the windows in the first floor and sees that Law's room is with the light on, the curtains open despite already being night-time. She adjusts the zoom of the glasses and what she sees makes her shriek loudly in shock.

There was Law, leaning on the sill of the window with a devilish smile, looking directly through where the telescope was, like he knows the thing is in that exact spot.

Nami got so angry with it that she didn't think twice in opening her window and scream at him. – "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

\- "So you're really spying on me. So rude of you, Nami-ya." – The smile turning into a smirk which promised bad things. – "If you were so curious I would invite you to my house."

Realizing what he said she blushed profusely, embarrassed to have fallen on his trap and to get caught by it. – "W-what do you want?"

He chuckled at her behavior. – "Despite I being flattered that you find me interesting enough to spy, which I'm flattered by the way, I'll not tolerate anymore this coming from you. I just didn't mention before because you're young and youngest has the tendency to make stupid things however I think you're older enough to understand that I pretty much like my privacy and I don't like to be observed like that." – The easygoing tone turned colder and colder at each word spoken, until he was looking so serious to her that she felt being scorched by that silver gaze. – "I'll not say to your mother what you've been doing all these years but expect a punishment coming from me, after all you're now adult enough to endure the consequences." – She shivered at it. – "See you tomorrow on Christmas Eve and have nice dreams." – With that he closed his window, closing the curtains and left her there without time to respond.

She closed her window and curtains quickly; crawling to her bed while her heart was humming on her ribcage, the sensation of have butterflies on her stomach not lessening while his words repeated itself on her head.

 _Punishment_

Despite being tired, that conversation kept her with eyes open for hours until she could really sleep.

...

The red-head woke up groggily, Bellemere shaking her shoulder to wake up her daughter. – "Sweetie wake up, is almost afternoon."

In shock she raised quickly, grabbing her cellphone to look at the time and seeing that indeed it was after 1pm. – "Mom, why didn't you wake me before? I should have been helping you with the dinner."

\- "It's alright, Nami. You looked so tired yesterday that I didn't wake you." – Her mother messed with her hair. – "Just take your time and do your things, you probably want to be looking pretty when our guest arrives." – Bellemere winked at her, making the girl pop her eyes open and blush.

\- "Mom, why did you say that?"

\- "Do you really think that you can hide that you love Law for all those years form me Nami. I know you very well."

Nami was flustered for a few moments for after her face drop in sadness. – "It's an unrequited love, mom. He's dating someone else. Probably you'll meet this person today."

\- "Or maybe not, Nami. The few times I saw him I never saw him accompanied or using a ring…"

\- "Really?"

\- "Yes… Well, you'll see today. Anyway I'll go back and see how your sister is doing with the turkey. Make yourself pretty to see what our neighbor is losing."

Nami chuckled at that - "Okay, mom. I'll do my best."

Five hours later Nami descended from the stairs, with a nice make up and a red dress with a skirt which goes to the mid thigh and have a nice cleavage. Her nose was high up, oozing confidence on her looks. Nojiko giggled on the bottom of the stairs. – "You surely want to impress him."

\- "Oh shut up."

As on a cue her mother appeared from upstairs, also all prettied up, both daughters raised their eyebrows high. – "I think I'm not the only one trying to impress someone here."

Bellemere blushed a little bit for after descend the stairs like nothing happened. – "I just felt inclined to be a little prettier for my daughters, that is all." – The sisters just looked to the older woman like they don't believe in a single word. – "If both of you have nothing better to do, come and help me to arrange the table." – Giggling, Nojiko and Nami followed her.

A couple of hours later the bell rang, Nami breathing deeply, her nerves flaring at how the night will goes. Bellemere answered the door and promptly was engulfed in a big hug from Mr. Rocinante, the familiar goofy smile plastered there. After, with still the gentlemen manners he kissed Nami's and Nojiko hands. – "Long time no see, Nami. How is university?"

\- "In a rush as always, Mr. DonQuixote."

\- "Yeah, Trafalgar pretty much said that it was like that on his time." – On a cue Law entered the room with Kid behind, greeting Bellemere and Nojiko in the same way Rocinante had done. When was time for Nami to greet them she put her hand to shake position. Kid shook hers, which she could feel the larger band of the dating ring. She released almost instantly, the cold touch of the metal dropping her mood. When Law reached Nami's hand, he turned the limb for her knuckles to face and she felt the moist and soft lips on her skin while his silver eyes gazed with intensity to her own, just like that time years ago on the ballroom. Excitement ran through her spine from that innocent touch, which she could also feel the same thick band on his finger. She snatched her hand quickly from him, turning from his eyes for him not to see her reaction. – "Sis, could help me to get the drinks?"

\- "Of course Nami." – If Nojiko saw her reaction, she just let it slide.

...

The dinner itself had gone smoothly, Nami all the time evading Law or Kid eyes, just responding them when necessary. After they all had gone to the living room while enjoyed some wine.

Nami's phone rings and them she raises up excuse herself to respond it. – "Hello?"

At the other side of the phone was Vivi. – "Nami, you should had said you was going to East Blue pass the holiday season. I would bring you in my jet with the rest of the guys."

Oh yeah, sometimes she forget that Vivi is really rich of how modest and humble the girl is.

Wait… Guys?

\- "Please don't say that you brought the whole crew here." – She pinched the bridge of her nose. Vivi it's too much friendly to her own self. She could already see the mess will be with all of them together.

\- "Yes, I did." - Nami sighed deeply. – "Anyway, I'm throwing a Christmas party in a dancing club called Alabasta. My father rented for the night and I was hoping that you could appear here tonight."

The red-head weighted the options. A night of fun and free alcohol and far away from the almost loving couple consisted of her mother and Rocinante and even more from the other couple. Maybe she would bring her sister together to have some fun too.

\- "I really want to, however I don't have any ways to reach there."

\- "Oh, don't worry. I would personally take you on your mother's house and lead you to the party." – If she could, she would kiss Vivi.

\- "How much time would you take to reach here?"

\- "If it's the same address you passed me I think in 20 minutes I can reach the place."

\- "It's a deal then. I'll talk with mom and if she concedes I'll sent you a message so you can get me."

\- "Okay, I'll wait your message. See you soon."

\- "See ya!" – Spirits and mood rising up with the prospect of a night of fun, the girl opened a smile and had gone back to where people are. When she entered the living-room she made sure to smile even more, glancing at the corner of her eye that the smirk that the two young males disappeared.

Good for her.

And to do her worst she bend to whisper at her mother and sister ears, letting her cleavage be shown for the couple on her front since they was on the line of vision. – "Mother, we need to talk. Nojiko, you too."

The other women excused themselves and are led to the kitchen. - "Mother, Vivi called and said that she was throwing a Christmas party and really wish me to be there. Nojiko was also invited."

\- "Okay then, just go!"

\- "What?" – Both girls' jaws dropped.

\- "Nami, I'm seeing that you're really uncomfortable on Law's presence and maybe being away from them will do you good. The same is for your sister, which doesn't have a social life, apparently." – Then she lowered her voice. – "I also want some alone time with Rocinante, so…"

Both girls smirked salaciously to their mother. – "Oh really."

\- "Yes, it is. Maybe you leaving will make the boys also leave…"

\- "Okay, mom. I love you. I'll ready myself." – With that Nami quickly darted to her room with Nojiko on her tow, not realizing two pair of eyes darting on her direction. While on her room she sent a message to Vivi, indicating that she could gives her a ride to the club.

Fifteen minutes later Nami had changed some parts of her make-up for the night, a pair of taller heels on her feet, her sister also dressed more alike for the party. Both sisters descended the stairs, the low murmur of conversation going to a stop when both girls reached the living room. – "Mom, Vivi will appear at any moment so I'm kissing you goodbye and see you tomorrow."

\- "So the girls will leave for where?" – Nami raised her head to look at the blond older male questioned, after glancing quickly to the younger men at the other sofa, seeing their eyes roaming on her figure. – "Oh, me and Nojiko were invited to a party on Alabasta that one of my friends in university are throwing and I was hoping if you can make company for my mother, Mr. DonQuixote." – She heard her sister whisper 'nice move' behind her.

\- "Would be my pleasure to make company to your mother, Nami."

\- "Thanks. Anyway we most go, see you around, Mr Rocinante, Law, Kid." – Not waiting for the response she turned and walked to the door, dragging Nojiko after her.

\- "You said the name of the club purposely for them to listen, don't you?"

\- "Yes, I did. Because I want to him coma after me and see what he lost."

Nojiko raised an eyebrow. – "So bold, aren't we?"

\- "The wine had helped but yes, I am."

...

Alabasta, a most famous dancing club from East Blue with details of gold and ornaments, looking very much alike a inside of a Arabian palace. At one side the bar and the other more shadowed part the dancing floor; Vivi talked about all those things while going to the club but her description of the place doesn't make justice to the real deal.

\- "This place is amazing!" – Nami gasped while looking the interior of the building, Nojiko whispering the same in awe.

\- "Yes, it is." – Vivi smiled at the red-head. – "And is even better when you can call friends to enjoy it.

\- "As also a possible love interest to come here, I see." – The red-head nodded at Ace's direction. After that kiss incident Nami apologized for her hasty retreat, saying that her mother wanted to her to go home as making clear that kissing will not happen again. Later on university and after befriended Vivi the bluenette said that she had a crush at first site on Luffy's brother. Same crush that developed to love, which Nami hoped that turned into corresponded today. – "I wish all of your luck to get him. Anyway, let's go drink and dance."

She had gone directly to the table where her crew was, drank with them and had gone to the dance floor while dragging Vivi with her, seeing that Ace was there also dancing. The music that was playing was fast pace and agitated, which was the perfect opportunity to Nami push the bluenette at her loving interest. And Nami had done it; on a step she faked a stumble, pushing the other girl right into Ace arms while he passed on their side. Hearing that one was apologizing each she quickly mixed with the crowd far more inside the floor, leaving them both alone.

When she reached a spot which she could dance the next song played was one she loved the most. She had danced it so many times alone on her room on college, imagining that he was there, his silver gaze looking at how her body moves until she open her eyes and see that he was not there. Shaking her head the intro of the music starts and she swings her body with the beat.

Suddenly her hand was pulled by a much larger one, the touch extremely familiar of the moist and soft lips on her skin making her heart speed up.

There he was, in a black hoodie from a loose material and under it a yellow form fitting tank top, the pants also black and tight fitting and black boots finishing the assemble. The hoodie was open, the hood of it pulled up on his head (which blissfully was missing) and it's sleeves pushed up to his elbows, giving a good glimpse from the tattoos he has on his chest, elbows and hands.

 _ **What it do babyboo**_

Those words that mimicked the lyrics of the song are said on her skin, making her shiver. Snapping of it she pulled her from him, stumbling a few steps back until she bumps into a larger and warm body. Thick arms circled her waist, and chapped lips whispered on her ear the next ones.

 _ **Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat**_

She raised her head and saw Kid after her, his golden gaze looking on her for after look at his front. One of the hands moved her chin to the girl keep looking forward, to still keep looking at the person she desires for so long. The lyrics of the song whispered on her ear.

 _ **I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do**_

With the last sentence said Law approached her, placing his hands one hand in one of her hips and the other gripping one of Kid's wrists, bringing them both to him. Nami was sandwiched between their warm bodies, not able to get away from them because of the locked grip. Her mind going fuzzy with everything happening so fast however that thrill coursing through her veins with what those two would do to her.

So they started to move their hips with beat and she could do nothing than follow it. And be damned all, she'll enjoy it at most.

 _ **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

Returning to the feel of the music Nami put one of her hands on Law's neck and pulled his head down to her, her tongue giving a small, tentative lick on the skin of his neck, for after close her lips there and start to suck on the spot. She felt the older man press himself against her, the sway of his hips turning into a grind against hers. The unexpected movement made her teeth close on his neck, which made the man moan lowly on her ear.

 _ **Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)  
Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)**_

The sound was so good to her that made her shiver. Her hands which had moved to his shoulders traveled down through his back until she reached his back side, purposely squeezing the taunt flesh on her fingers. He groaned on her ear, making him buckle her hips to her, which her hips snapped back on the other man behind.

 _ **You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

She felt a groan being released behind her, after a hand grab her chin and bring her lips off Law's skin. She whined at that, which made both males chuckles. She glared at Kid, which make the older red-head enlarge his grin. – "His neck is sensitive, Nami. Such thing will make him horny and nothing will stop him until he quenches it." – His lips descended on her ear, teeth biting down on the lobe. – "Unless you want him to be horny."

 _ **I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

\- "If I said I want him to be horny?" – Her hands on his butt pushed his hips to her while she grinded back and forth on them. Her movement earned a groan from the red, which made him lean down her head down her neck and lick slow up the entire extension of it.

 _ **I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

\- "Then we have three options:" – Law's voiced made present on the conversation. – "The first would be him fucking me out of it while you watch it, the second would be me fucking you, what I think you're desiring it for a long time, while you suck him off and third option would be him fucking you while you suck me off. In a way or another someone will have to quench my thirst."

 _ **You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (Wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (Wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (Wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)**_

\- "There is also the fourth option." – While voicing his thoughts he raised Nami off the floor by her hips, which made her instinctively put her legs around the dark-head's waist and her hands fist on the red-head wrists. – "You can both fuck you at the same time. I bet the three of us would enjoy since we've experience and you're still a virgin."

She thought of a second about the fourth option. Nami never had sex in her life so having her first time would probably hurt. If she says yes they'll probably think she's a horny little girl and can't deny such insane thing. But the prospect to see Law naked, displaying that tattoos on his tanned skin and showing all of his skill on the bed making the heat pool on her belly.

But still she was little cautious, they like each other and yet there are both of them, grinding against her like there's no tomorrow.

\- "She is thinking too much on it, Kid. Maybe we should give her the little push for her decision." – Law said, a smirk appearing on his face which matched Kid's own and signalizing to the smaller man what they both will do.

They pressed Nami between them, making the girl fit snugly between then, making her legs link tight on Law's hips. She gasped at the sudden pressure and heat, squirming at it to have some space to breathe. Sensing her distress, Kid turned her head to the side and kissed her. The man was far more demanding than Law, his teeth closing on her bottom lip for after his tongue sweep inside her mouth. She melted on him.

\- "On the count of 3." – She heard Law says while his hands ran on the skin of her limbs, raising the skirt over thighs to lock on her hips. – "One, two, _three_."

Both the male's hips thrusts up on her, making the girl break the kiss and all of them moan loudly with the friction. And they kept going with it, which Nami could feel their bulges growing up and wetness spread between her legs.

\- "Eustass-ya… hnng… She is so wet." – Law put his head on her shoulder. – "And probably tight." – The pace of his grinding raising up a little. – "I need to feel her around me." – His lips closing on her shoulder and sucking on the skin. To be able to her Law's voice like this made her be in need. Kid raised Law's head from her shoulder and attack his boyfriend lips, the sucking of tongues and smacking of lips so loudly on her ears that she needed to see it.

And the sight of their dirty kissing making her all bothered. Pretty much like the intro of the gay porn videos she saw years ago but far more intense and hot.

And she wants to see so much more of that.

She wants to see they both crumble into a whining, horny mess completely.

She wants to feel their naked skin against hers.

She wants all of it and she wants it now.

 _ **Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

\- "I've a better option." - The younger woman said. – "I want you to fuck me while Kid fucks you." – She whispered on Law's ear while her fingers had gone under his hoodie and shirt to rake down on his back. – "I want to see your pretty face becoming like a whore in heat while you receive from behind. I want to see it and I want it **now**."

 _ **I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

...

The ride back to Kid's house was quite interesting. Mainly because they're on the back sit of a cab, their hands roaming her legs and waist. Nami questioned to Kid why they're agreeing with her request, explaining that they both was interested on her for a long time. On Kid's behalf he picked up with her because he wanted to be on her company, and then it developed in something more and on Law's behalf because she was underage at that time.

\- "Was on one of our walks back your house that started to notice Trafalgar." – He laid his head down Nami's collarbone told the story. – "I remember his silver gaze looking right through at me; I thought I was paralyzed by it, my heart beating fast and the want to touch him planting itself on my head. But your presence still lingered in my mind however I would never had a chance with you, your eyesight always was on someone else. Then one day he smiled at me and then this day I kissed him, showing how much I wanted it." – Her hand had gone to his crimson hair while hearing it, caressing.

\- "I'm truly sorry, I didn't realize. Like you had said, I was too much infatuated with a certain person." – She said quietly to him. – "But how did you know Law was interested on me? The only thing I received from him was a cold shoulder.

\- "Like Kid said before, Nami, you were underage. If anyone caught me slightly affectionate in any sexual ways I would be arrested and that would destroy my dreams. I would have to wait if I wanted to start something with you." – His knuckles caressed her jaw. – "But sometimes the waiting is too much and the need becomes strong. That day Eustass-ya kissed me and provoked something stronger than you. Something that would make me forgets you because I knew that you were forbidden for me."

\- "Age doesn't matter to me, never mattered when it was you."

\- "I know. However as time passes I learned to forget you and start to love Eustass-ya."

His words panged painfully on her heart, which made her need almost recede completely, her hands grabbing their limbs and making them stop to touch her. - "So why am I here?" – Anger present on her voice. – "I'll not be another score on your list. Probably you two dragged me to spice up your relationship with my innocence... Oh good, I'm so stupid to even believe I would have a chance."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to say to the driver to stop the car when Law pushed her against the seat, his hands holding her face and his lips molding on hers. Different from other two kisses they shared this one as far gentler and far more breathe taking. – "No, you're not. Since that time on the ballroom dressed like that you'd no idea how much I wanted to touch you. Even despite my heart beating for someone else you had fixed your place there."

The cab stopped, signalizing that they reached Kid's house. Kid grabbed Nami's hand and led the way through the building which where his apartment, leaving Law to pay the bill. They reached the elevator and goes up, what looks to be the 15th floor. The elevator rings, Kid going inside first and drags Nami with him. The older red-head leans against one of the metallic walls, hugging the woman against him while the other male hugged her from behind. He pushed the orange tresses from one shoulder and whispered to her. – "So this predicament will resolve now after we taste each other. As also to give the punishment I said I would give to you, don't think I had forgot you spying on me with that telescope. – Another bing and the elevator reaches the designer floor, each man grabbing one of her hands and leading her to Kid apartment.

Door banged closed, Nami was backed against it, the other two man grinning madly at the woman trapped on their clutches. – "Oh, really that she was spying on you?" – Kid voiced his question, licking. – "If she wanted so much to see us getting down on it don't you think would be fair if we now observe her pleasuring herself?"

\- "No, I think the fair would she watch us so and not being able to touch until we define the right time that she can." – The dark-haired male took off his hoodie and tank top, showing his smooth, tanned skin with the heart-shaped tribal tattoos on his lean chest and arms. Biting her bottom lip, Nami raised her hand to trace his tattoos but he slapped it away. – "No touching." - Nami backed against the door, watching Law turn around to look at her.

Kid goes behind his boyfriend, his pale hands a nice contrast against the tanned skin of the smaller man. His fingers runs slowly on the lean chest, making the man before him sigh. Those fingers scratch lightly the muscles for after reach both nipples, making the older man gasp and rub purposely on Kid's bulge. The younger man grabs the other's chin, kissing him. From there Nami could say their tongues playing with each other.

The older male moaned in the kiss when Kid returned to pinch the hard nubs, breaking the kiss and licking Law's for after bite the skin. Law grabbed one of Kid's hands and dragged it down inside his pants, his hips moving in a way which made him whine at the touch. The sound of their kissing so loud that it was obscene.

\- "So hot!" – She voiced her thoughts spontaneously, which earned a chuckle from both males. They stopped to look at her, realizing that she was biting her bottom lip while her eyes are directed at them.

\- "The show even haven't started and you're already like this? Such a naughty girl." – The younger male grabs both of Law's hands and moves him forward, putting said limbs against the door, one at each side of the woman's head, boxing her against Law. Nami now has a delicious view of the dark-head expressions.

One her hands raised to touch his chest but then it was grabbed by the man at her front and it was pushed back against the wood. His put his face at her head's side; she could hear his whimpers and moans while Kid rubbed him to erection. Then he bites Nami ear, making the woman gasp.

– "Now Nami-ya, take off your dress and show to us all of your curves." – She moans when his lips go to the spot which her jaw meets her neck, sucking and nipping on the spot. She whines at the touch, her head turning to try to kiss his lips. However his hand flies to her chin, making her face go away from his. – "I ordered to you two things: Don't touch me unless I let you and undress yourself. Which one you don't understand?"

\- "You can order me around." – She replied defiantly while trying to move her head on his hold.

\- "No, I cannot. However I said to you I would punish you about your voyeurism today and I'll make it become true." – He moved one of her hands to the zipper of her dress. – "Now be a good girl and undress yourself."

Shivering at his words being whispered and those insistent teeth on her skin her trembling head reached the side zipper of her dress, pushing it down. After she moved her hand behind her neck to untangle the knot that secured the upper part of the garment on her body. His body moved back, which let Nami to remove completely the dress from herself.

\- "Fuck!" – Kid exclaimed. She opened her eyes (wondering since when she had closed them) to see both men gazing hungrily at her. – "These are gorgeous." – She looked down in confusion, until realizing that her bountiful chest is indeed naked. Her arms quickly closed above them, feeling her nipples harden and the burning gaze that Kid was using on her.

\- "It was far more in a matter of fashion. The dress has something to sustain them." – She blushed at his burning gaze, so self conscious of it because was really weird to see Kid interested on her again.

The red-haired male moved towards her, which made her heart beat so fast and her body to warm up. – "Don't hide them; there's nothing to be ashamed off." – He grabbed both of her wrists so gently that's she let him move. He licked his lips when saw her perky, rosy nipples all so inviting to be sucked on.

Suddenly the younger man grabbed her under her backside and hoisted her up on his arms. – "There is a better place to taste that." – Putting her arms around his neck to not fall off his hold, Nami saw herself being carried by another space of the house, which she realized that it is Kid's room. Placing her gently on the duvet of the bed Kid situates himself on her side. His mouth closed on hers, not sparing time to Nami respond, and his larger hands closing on her mounds. One of her hands fled to his crimson hair while with the other she digs her nails on his shoulder.

Breaking the kiss Kid rose on his knees, taking his clothes off in quickly. - "See what you had done to me, Nami?" there, on all of his naked glory he showed himself to her, not ashamed to let her see the erection he's sporting right now. He moves to get closer to her, the display of muscles dancing on that pale flesh making her mouth water. When he got closer to her again she pushed him by his arm and closed on him for a kiss. Kid gasped in shock with the sudden move, until she moved her legs to close on his waist and pushed her hips up on him. – "Ah… Naughty girl… Don't do that again unless you don't want to enjoy the main course of the show."

\- "Oh, too old to no rise up yourself again after?" – She smirked at him.

\- "Oh you…" – They both heard a chuckle, realizing that they'd forget Law was there too. The red-heads looked to the side, seeing that the older man is sitting in a chair, pants removed from his body, displaying his tanned and naked beauty. She felt herself warm even more while looking at the entirety of his lean form, gazing at the tattooed hand that was rubbing himself to erection. – "She truly got this habit of quick response from you, my love."

\- "Maybe I should punish her too, don't you think?"

\- "Maybe you should." – Law finalized, moving himself to get near them both. – "As Kid enjoys breasts, Nami-ya, what gets me on is women's legs and also what they have between it. – Kid moved off her, giving space for his boyfriend get near. Then she felt the soft touch of Law's hands on her skin, tracing up her thigh until his thumb pressed on her clitoris. She gasped loudly with the pressure, squirming on the sheets with the feel. – You'll receive your punishment but also will receive your Christmas gift, a gift that I think you are expecting for a long time." – He curled his fingers on Nami's panties and pushed it down, baring herself from her last barrier. – "Prepare yourself to be thoroughly debauched." – With Law's mouth descended on her clitoris while descended Kid's mouth descended in one of her nipples, their mouths sucking harshly on those nubs.

Nami felt her throat go sore with the screaming she had made when both men sucked on such sensitive spots, each one of her hands going to their heads, fingers gripping the tresses while she squirmed with the erotic sensation. The slurping and sucking sounds that they both are doing are so loud that she wondered how in the hell she could hear them.

She wondered if she'll survive at the experience to have these two men doing such things to her.

Pity will be just this once.

With his teeth Kid pulled at the nub, for after release. – "I can't wait anymore, Law. I need to get inside you or her. Now."

Said male slurped on last time on the girl and after raised his head. – "You can have me. Like I said before, I'm the only one that can give her gift." - She saw Kid nod at the dark-haired man, removing himself from the bed and go to the bathroom, which she could hear him rummaging through the stuff there. The older red-head returned, throwing to Law a small foil package to him. Nami's eyes zeroed to the package and after the man holding it. Law has even the audacity to open it with his teeth and after smirk, the sound of the foil ripping together with the prospect of what will happen making the woman pant.

He moves himself between her legs, his knees opening her creamy limbs, one hand pushing one of her legs against her chest while the other guided his erection to her entrance. – "Now, naughty girl, I'll show to you what the real pleasure is." – With that he put the head inside her canal, for after, in small thrusts get completely inside her.

Despite people saying that would hurt the first time but what she felt is only the bothersome pain with the stretch of his girth on her canal. Her fingers hand instinctively fled to his back for after hook on his shoulders, pushing him instinctively against her torso and hugging him tight.

Then he stopped to move.

\- "Look at me." – With a lot of effort she opened her eyes, to look directly at the face of the man she desired for so long so near. The sharp angles of his nose, jaw and cheek bones (that now sports a shade of red). His lips, which the bottom is slightly plumper than the upper and his eyes, she could see blue specks mixed with the silver gray, which was adorned with the dark bags from sleepless nights. He's truly beautiful and no one will deny that.

One of her hands rose to the back of his head, her fingers tangling on his dark tresses for after push his head down to hers, her lips closing on his for a kiss. His mouth was slightly open, which she took as a chance to delve her tongue inside and take her time tasting him, for after him snap of his stupor from the sudden first move of hers and kiss her back, pushing his tongue inside and dominate the pace.

She sucked on his tongue, one of her hands raking lightly her nails through his back to after stop on his butt and squeezes it tight. Nami felt him shiver with the touch on his back for after buckles his hips with the sudden squeeze, making the erection move inside her and they both moan with it. – "Don't… do that again."

\- "Do… ah… what? This?" – Her other hand joined the first one on his butt, now squeezing both cheeks and hearing him snap his hips on her and moan.

\- "Unless you want to… hng… enjoy at best your first ride… I recommend… to you not do that."

\- "Just stop to being lazy and move at once." – She whined at his waiting, making the man above her grin.

\- "As you wish." – He moved to be on his knees, grabbing her hips tight and thrusting on her in short and hard strokes. Her hands fled to the sheets under her, seeing a spot to hold herself while his moves made her body slides on the bed. After some moments he moves her legs to his shoulders, once again leaning on her and pushing the limbs against her chest, changing the angle of his thrusts and making her scream.

\- "YES! Just there!" – He had hit a spot inside here that made the pleasure rocket on her spine and move her hips faster against his. He put one hand on her hips to stop her.

\- "Not yet, Nami-ya. I don't want to end this so soon. After all I… Aaaaah!" – Law's eyes had bulged and his mouth to open to release a moan. He moved to look behind, making her also open her eyes and look what's going on. Behind the older man was Kid, a pot of lube in one hand while the other appears to be near his butt. Raising her head she could see that two of Kid's slicked fingers, teasing the crack of Law's butt.

\- "Do you really think that I would just sit down and watch while you have your fun, my love. Fuck no, I'm too hard to wait for my turn." – Then his eyes directed to hers. – "Nami, grabs his cheeks again, will you?"

Grinning the younger red-head once again moved her fingers to Law's butt, her nails digging a little on the flesh while she pushed it to the sides. – "Good… ah… enough for you?"

\- "You have no idea." – She watched Kid licked his lips, three fingers dipping on the lube for after he digs on Law's hole one finger at time to stretch the man above her. The older man whined in a way so different than before that made her cheeks get warmer than before, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in what looks like pleasured pain. Minutes later Kid has three fingers inside Law, thrusting them up and down, Law hips bucking against them every time it get inside, which makes then woman under her whine from it. She saw Kid guiding his own erection to Law's entrance, the red-head biting his bottom lip while he saw his flesh parting Law's insides and get in.

Then she looked to the older man above her. The sight of his face making her squeezes tighter the flesh on her hands.

His mouth was open, smalls whines and pants coming out from it, his eyes closed tight, his hands fisting the sheets while his head was thrown back, which she could see the stretch of the muscles him his neck. She wants to mark that skin all over.

Releasing his butt she grabbed behind his face with both hands and descended it to hers, her lips smashing against his for the most wet kiss that she could make in such moment, then she broke it, her tongue trailing his jaw for after stop on his neck and suck it. She nibbles a little bit on the skin for after look directly at Kid. – "Move. Now."

The man just chuckled at her demand and snapped his hips on Law, the domino effect being instantaneous, Kid's moves making the other man's erection move inside her in a very different way than before. Law moaned like no tomorrow, 'fucks' and 'harder' being said while his hips snapped between then.

Suddenly she felt the warm of Law's body disappear from her, which made her open her eyes and see that one of Kid's arms was under the older man's torso, holding Law against him. His lips attacking Law's, the very clear sight of tongues moving inside not so closed lips while groans and moans are released.

She was going insane and very close of her orgasm. Once again closing her eyes again she grabbed her breasts and pinched her on nipples, her hips moving with the tempo the men are making.

\- "Yes, naughty girl. Squeeze them." – Kid said above her. – "Makes them nice and tender for me to suck at them."

Suddenly she felt a warm body return against her, the now familiar moans and groans of Law voiced on her ear. – "You're so tight and wet, Nami. Fuck. If I knew that you're that good I would have fucked you against that bench those years ago."

\- "No… ah… ah… aaaahngg… I think… hnnngaaah… you should not." – One of her hands raked down on his chest for after raise up and tease one of his nipples. – "Today was the right time and moment to… ah… ah… ah… have you inside me. After all is pretty hot and erotic to see you your face when me and Kid fuck you to oblivion." – She heard Law start to pant faster, realizing that the man probably was about to reach his limit, then she bit on his earlobe, to after whisper in a needy tone. – "So be kind to me Law and cum on my dirty, naughty hole." – With that she scratched down his back, making him thrusts his hips faster. Seconds later he stopped, moaning loud his orgasm, his hips pressed harshly against hers. Then he falls heavily on her, his dick softening, until he remove it from her and move himself to settle on at her side, trying to calm his breathing.

She feels empty after this and on top notch unsatisfied because she didn't reach her climax. – "Seriously that you didn't make me cum?"

He looked at her and chuckled. – "No, I said that I would bring to you pleasure but never said I would be the only one that would make your orgasm. After all we both need to punish you as also give you our gift."

\- "After all…" – Suddenly Kid pushed her legs to go on his waist, for after insert his much larger hard on inside her in a smooth thrust. – "Do you really think I would not punish you, naughty girl?" – He get a hold of her hips and turns them both, making the woman be above him and giving another angle to thrust on hers. Grabbing her neck he pushed her lips to touch on his. – "I'll make you realized how much you'll regret for never had give to me a chance." – He turned her head to the side, closing his lips onto hers while his hands pulled her nipples and his hips snapped onto hers to give at the red-haired woman her deserved orgasm. She moved her hips faster when Kid broke the kiss to such on her nipples, her moans even more loudly with the play the male was making with such sensitive spots.

Nami pushed his head away with both of her hands for after, holding it there. – "Do you want me to… hnnngaaah… remember you? – She stopped her hips to move. – "I'm already regretting, okay? I'm regretting that I didn't give the proper attention to you. If I knew that such pale, skanky looking boy would become such a sexy man years later I would have kissed you in my room years ago. Even I would do to you the same nasty things I would do to Law if I had a chance earlier." – She saw that Kid's jaw had slacked with her speech, knowing that he was out of words. Then she kept going. – "Do you want to know what I would make to Law? I would bite him all over, rake my fingers down on his skin just to see that getting red and bleed, to sink my nails on his ass for after to see the moon-shaped marks on that tight flesh he has. I would mark him all over with my teeth for after to see it bruise." - So, Eustass Kid, you better make me cum or I'll do everything of that until it'll be aching long enough to you remember that they wasn't a gift from your lover boy and yes from the bitch that ditched you."

She pants with the effort of say in one go her speech, the erection inside her twitching and making her squirm. – "That's was hot, I must say." – She heard Law voice that but her attention was on all on Kid's expressions.

His mouth was open, for after he close tight and after change for an evil grin. – "Fuck, after that dirty speech would be very unfair of me to not give your peak." – Then the red-head sat on the bed and passed his arms on her waist, holding her tight against him. – "By the way, thanks. For a long time I wanted these words coming out of you and I'm really glad to be able to hear them." – Those words whispered he once again closed his mouth on hers, starting a punishing speed of thrusting that robbed her of her breathing. Minutes or hours later, she doesn't know, she stilled herself, breaking the kiss to scream out her with the orgasm that hit her suddenly, making her see starts. Then she heard Kid grunting faster for after still his thrusts and also groans his peak.

Nami raised on her knees, letting the softening flesh goes out of her for after fall on the bed. She felt an arm curl on her waist, Law's body spooning her from behind, where she soft lips kissing the back of her neck. – "Satisfied with your gift?"

\- "I am, very." – Then another arm closed on her hips, the larger body of Kid making her settle against him.

\- "Of course she is, she even grinning like a mad man of how satisfied she is." – Then she yawned, the temperature of their bodies making her very comfortable to sleep.

\- "With you guys don't mind, I can keep my eyes open, you're comfortable enough to sleep on." –

Kid chuckled at her. – "Always so demanding."

\- "Yes, better you rest because when you wake up, we'll have a round two." – These were the last words she heard from her dark prince before she had fallen asleep.

...

Two months have passed after the pleasurable Christmas day. After that night Kid or Law never had approached her again on these vacation days, or when the school started, despite being in the same university and some times of day they would see each other on the campus they never knowledge her.

It was like that nothing had happened between them.

Of course it would never happen, she thought with herself. They're dating each other and she has no space on it.

But then, when she reached her locker to retrieve some books an envelope had fallen from there. She grabbed it, frowning at the strange weight of it. Opening it she reached for the short letter and the elegant handwriting make her heart beats faster because she knows very well them.

 _Dear Nami-ya,_

 _I think you kept wondering herself why we're so rude on ignore you. Well, after a lot of debating from me and Kid we kind of agreed to notch you up on our relationship._

Her heart stopped with those words, hands trembling but she kept reading the words

 _I believe the object that is together with this letter will pretty much explain what me and Kid wants from you._

She turned down the envelope to let the object fall on her hands. It was a ring, a silver ring with a thick band that is pretty much like theirs.

Oh. My. God.

 _It probably will sound weird to you but me and Kid don't like to share what is ours. So I question you, do you want to be our girlfriend?_

She felt a tear run down on her cheek. – "Yes, I want." – Her fingers trembling she puts the ring on her ring finger, seeing it shine with artificial light of the corridor. Turning around, she saw that both Law and Kid was there, leaning against the other wall, smiles plastered on their face.

\- "You had learned well your lesson, Nami-ya." – Law said to her, pushing her by her hands and hugging her tight.

\- "As also you had wormed your way to our hearts." – Then Kid hugged her from behind.

\- "Yeah. A glint of hope for what you desire, the wants that become a touch of despair to have it and after, the gift that love have to us."

 **The End**

 **Phew! It took me like 4 days to write it between my lunch time in work as also the few hours before sleeping to be able to finish for the prompt. I never thought I would write such a long oneshot but writing a threesome with no back story isn't my style. XD**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy it this oneshot!**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
